A WarFrame Memoir
by Rainy1212
Summary: Delilah Lane has just graduated from Tenno Academy, and her new WarFrame is the one she least expected. A Excalibur. With her two childhood friends helping her, and new people training her, what else could go wrong? A lot more.
1. Chapter 1

So, ideas and Tumblr came together, and WarFrame decided to jump in. I'm bad with Author notes before stories. Just enjoy please.

* * *

**T**he amount of excitement you could feel in the Tenno Academy was thick. You could cut it with a knife, and it would fall right back, unable to be affected by any type of news. Talking could be heard from everywhere as everyone tried to convince one another which WarFrame was the best.

"Ash. Hands down."

"No, Nova!"

"Volt. Always Volt."

I let a small smile out. Today was Graduating Day. The day you would find out your 'Frame. The day that would change your life forever, and I knew only one thing.

I was going to be Saryn. I had to be Saryn. All my tests lined up perfectly. The test-keeper was impressed, he said there was no doubt that I would be like my mother.

My smile disappeared when I though about my mother. Commander of the Tenno, only listened to the Lotus herself, gone mysteriously, but life went on. Didn't it?

I walked to my small locker, and shoved the study book from my last class inside it. Pictures of Saryn lined the small walls, and a picture of me and my parents was plastered on the back, right under the giant word of my name. Delilah Lane.

"Hey, DS!" I heard a boy yell, the 'S' echoing down the hall to me, making me slightly close my locker door to look behind it. A tall boy with brown hair was running towards me, following him, a small blond girl, struggling to keep up with Mr. Longlegs, both trying to push the crowd away. When he reached my locker he bent down, trying to catch his breath.

"Hi, Jonathan." I paused. "Or should I start actually calling you JV now?" A smile crossed both of our faces and the small blond girl finally caught up, lightly punching Jonathan in the arm.

"Don't wait up for me, just go on ahead." She said sarcastically. "It's not like your little sister has legs as long as you."

"Oh, hush Macy." He said to her and looked back up to me. "Yes, Always call me JV." He acted tough and lightly punched the locker next to me, him letting out a small 'ow' and rubbing his knuckles, making me and Macy smile.

"I know I'm going to be Volt. Even thought I'm not strong, I can run." I snorted in laughter and closed my locker door. It was going to be cleaned out later today.

"The sentence 'I can run' is an understatement, you're like a giant freaking Loki." She laughed at her own joke. "You would be good as Loki." JV frowned at her.

"Now you're just being cruel." That earned a laugh from me as a loud beep echoed through the building, meaning that an announcement was about to come on.

"All graduating Tenno. Please head to the Great Hall for your WarFrame assignment."

Everyone went back to talking and started heading in one direction, towards the Great Hall. Jonathan offered his arm out to me and Macy.

"Ladies, I shall lead you to the Hall of Greatness!" Macy laughed at him, making me smile at their happiness, and making me question why I couldn't be this happy. We both grabbed onto his arms, letting him lead us through the moving crowd to the Academy's Great Hall. Excitement overwhelmed me, making me smile.

We reached the end of the hallway and squeezed through the large metal doors. Jonathan was dragged away from us. Macy and I stood leaning on the wall, waiting for the whole assembly to start rolling. My instincts took over and I was unconsciously searching my surroundings, searching for allies and enemies, escape routes, and any WarFrames. I knew almost everyone who went here, so I knew who to mostly trust. I knew this school inside and out, so I know how to get out of here. The only thing that was missing was the latter, which there was none.

"Hey, Macy?" I began. "Do you think there would be any 'Frames here?" She shook her head.

"Probably not, unless you mean off-duty ones, without their suits." She nodded towards the corner, where a young looking woman had a Strun Wraith was looking around, looking curious. I chose to not meet her eyes when she looked over to me and focused on the new thing that was the center of attention.

A man had stepped onto the podium. He wasn't anyone of rank, probably a non-fighting Tenno asked to do this. I wasn't surprised that the Commander wasn't here, he was a giant wimp, or so my mom used to say, and that's why there was only one guard here, instead of there being one on every corner. The man tapped on the microphone, letting a loud screeching noise echo in the Hall. Macy covered her ears in pain like the majority of everyone else did.

"Uh..." The man started off, already starting off to a bad start. "Today we are here to send off these graduating Tenno to fight to protect the Solar System." You could tell he was making it up as he went. There wasn't speeches for this. I looked back over to the female guard to tell she was smirking at his troubles.

"Er. I guess we should start?" He looked towards the guard, where she just shrugged, and he turned back to the microphone.

"Would Mr. Jacob Aveen please come up to the stage please?" The man asked, and we got underway.

"Miss Delilah Lane?" The man asked. I shoved myself lightly off the wall and walked to the stage, the crowed parting like a wave for me. I stepped up onto the stage and stood beside the man.

"Miss Lane has a high GPA. Her preferred WarFrame would be Saryn." He coughed a little and rubbed his throat, then continued on with what WarFrame I would be on the large screen beside him.

"Your WarFrame is." He said, and I closed my eyes at the last second when he clicked the button. All I heard were gasps and frantic whispering, the signs that something went wrong, or I did I do something wrong?

I was quickly dragged off the stage by the guard. I opened my eyes to try to get a good look at my WarFrame. What I saw surprised me, I was the impossible.

Me, a female human, had a male WarFrame.

I was Excalibur.

Shock filled my body, to the point where I was numb everywhere. I barely understood what the guard was saying after she took me to a small hall outside of the Great Hall.

"Delilah." She said, kneeling in front of me while I was sitting down. Her Strun Wraith was on the ground beside her. She lightly grabbed my arm, shocking me out of my daze. I tried to move my arm but she held on.

"Do you know what happened? What your WarFrame is?" She had an untraceable emotion in her eyes.

"Excalibur." I managed to whisper. I could tell that the shock was wearing off. I was starting to get feeling back.

She nodded. "I have to get to headquarters and tell the Commander this." She looked worried for me, and I felt a twinge of pain. "Someone will come and get you and explain all of this to you. Understand?" I nodded slowly, absorbing all of the information she was giving me. She stood up, grabbing her shotgun and looked back down at me. "If you need something, just ask for Naomi."

I was alone in the hall after she left, and I allowed my body to go numb again.

* * *

So yea. This took like, five days to write, and I don't write much because I am truly horrible at it. Anyways, I have a Tumblr, and I follow lots of WarFrame Rpers, and I kinda fell in love with just watching what was happening. Naomi was the only one so far who responded to me asking for me to use every ones 'Frames for this story.

You can find Naomi's Tumblr in my Author Page.

I'm too tired to write anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

* * *

_**I**_ guess I either passed out or let myself go to sleep, because I was awoken by Jonathan, crouching down in front of me, lightly shaking my shoulders. I lightly pushed him off as I became aware what happened earlier.

I looked at the little group situated around me, Jonathan the only one at my sprawled out level, but even he was rising, offering his hand out to me. I grabbed his hand and lifted myself up off the tile floor. I decided to actually figure out what was going on now. I decided to start with the new person around us that I didn't know.

"What happened?" I asked. "Wheres Na-Naomi?" Her name stumbled off my tongue, it wasn't a usual name, I could tell.

"I was here to tell you about the situation, but I think the Commander would prefer to tell you about it in person." The man stated. "All what you need to do now is go to your family quarters and gather your personal things. Report to the Commander in the morning after you are assigned a quarter for yourself at the Academy." He left, leaving Jonathan, Macy, and me alone.

"So." I said, deciding to start up conversation. "What's your 'Frames?"

Macy perked up at the new conversation, and jumped right in. "Ember! Just what I wanted!" She smiled, but her smiled faltered when she looked back at me. "Sorry." She said and looked down. I walked to her and briefly took her in a hug. "It will be fine. I promise." I whispered to her, and her squeezing me in a hug back. I released her and look at Jonathan, who still had a look of worry on his face.

"I got Volt." He said, but then his look of worry turned to confusion, and looked at the ground intently.

"What's up, something bothering you?" I asked him, knowing what the answer was already, he was confused about his 'Frame, what was he going to do now, Jonathan crap.

"You." He said, and brought his eyes up to mine, an unreadable expression on his face. "Why are you so different?" I instantly knew what was going to happen, he was going to worry about this when it wasn't even his fault, leading him to become Mr. Detective about the whole situation, and in this situation, it could get him killed.

"Wow, that's nice." I said, sarcasm overflowing in my voice. "Why don't you just shove it in my face that I'm Excalibur, just to make me feel good, hm?" He had a fake hurt look over his face, he knew I was kidding.

"Hey, guys, stop flirting for a minute." Macy interjected just when Jonathan was about to snap back at me. Both of our faces turning red, and Jonathan mumbling "we weren't flirting" under his breath.

Macy smirked. "I have to go collect my stuff, so I will see you later DE." She walked away, waving at me. I gave her a small wave back as she exited through the door. I turned to Jonathan, whose face was still a tad bit red.

"I have to go home too, you know." I told him. It was our way of talking. I wanted him to go home with me, help me collect my things, make sure my father was okay for once, and trying to get over the whole situation. He looked at me and smiled.

"Alright, but you have to help me pack as well." I walked out the building, him trailing me, and we walked to my house.

"Dad?" I yelled as I opened the front door. I was surprised when it was locked, but luckily, I had a key with me, I didn't hear anything, and Jonathan walked through in front of me, heading into the living room, making sure my father was either asleep or sober.

Our house wasn't ideal, at all. Liquor littered the place, and the house stank of alcohol. Dad was most likely drunk again. It had stains everywhere, from blood to dried up soda. Memories of things I didn't want to necessarily remember. As soon you walked in, you could tell someone had a major drinking problem. To the left of the front door, the kitchen. Straight ahead, the living room, and beyond that, two bedrooms, one for me, one for my father, and to the right, one lowly bathroom. I heard the toilet flush, and Jonathan came running from the living room to stand in front of me. The door opened to my father, who actually looked... nice.

"Delilah?" My father looked surprised, he had a nice button up shirt on, and black pants. "What are you doing here? What time is your ceremony?" Jonathan relaxed slightly when he realized that my dad was sober, and moved to grab a soda from the fridge. I looked at the time on the microwave. _6:36._

"3 hours ago, dad." I sighed, and caught the soda that Jonathan tossed to me. I popped the top as my dad sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry love that I couldn't come, I thought it was later." He looked like he actually cared. "I think I would of enjoyed it." I heard Jonathan snort in laughter and the sound of soda spilling. _He deserved that. _A look of confusion crossed my father's face

"What happened?" He looked between me and Jonathan, who was behind me, cleaning up his mess while trying not to laugh. He let out "It went perfect" before he broke, laughing.

"I didn't get Saryn." I grimaced and took a long gulp of my soda.

"So what did you get?"

"Excalibur." My father didn't speak, the only thing you could hear was Jonathan snickering behind me.

"It's not funny to make a joke about your WarFrame, Delilah." My father had a heavy frown.

"It's not a joke." I took another gulp of my soda.

"Jonathan, please tell me this is a joke." My father asked Jonathan, rising off the wall and grabbing his forehead.

"Not a joke at all, sir." My father looked at me, and sighed. "Jonathan?"

"Sir?"

"Pass me a beer please."

A look passed between me and Jonathan. He wouldn't dare, but he couldn't ignore my father, that would just get him in trouble. I decided to intervene.

"How about a soda?" I asked him, getting a glare from both men.

"How about no?" My father growled. This was going to end badly.

"Delilah." Jonathan warned.

"Dad." I wanted to plead with him, but that requires weakness, something I wanted to hide. "A soda is better."

"Delilah." My father was angry now. "Don't question me." I realized I could smell alcohol underneath his breath. _He is __**still **__drunk?!_

"Dad, come on, Stop."

A flurry of movement happened. Pain shot through my face, and I fell to the ground, my butt hitting the tile floor.

"Delilah!" Jonathan yelled, and met me on the floor. I knew I would have a bruise in the morning.

Great appearance. My dad was already moving to the fridge. I completely ignored him.

"I still need to get my stuff." I mumbled. Jonathan helped me up and we went to my room. All of my stuff was already packed into a box, early preparation by me. We left quickly after that.

"Got to love my dysfunctional family."

* * *

Done!

Enjoy, worked hard on this, three pages in OpenOffice, but its mostly dialogue, but whateves.


End file.
